Yoshi Prince story
by The Yoshi Prince
Summary: A story about the Yoshi Prince, I have rated it PG. Chapter 4 is up! Hope you like!
1. The Unknownst Heroes

Yoshi Prince's Adventures  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yoshi (if only...) nor do I own Boshi.   
They are property (heh...) of Shigeru Miyamoto...what a genius, Yoshi is   
his best creation ever!! Besides Link of course!! On to the story...  
  
Chapter 1: The Unknownst Heroes.   
  
The setting is a small, tropical island.   
A little, red dinosaur is collecting driftwood from the shore.   
  
"C'mon, Toshi!" A female Yoshi cried.  
"Coming, sis!" The Yoshi responded.  
Toshi had stumbled and dropped the wood.  
"Toshi, I swear, you cannot carry firewood!" The female Yoshi announced.  
Toshi:  
"I'm sorry, Koshi..."  
Koshi:  
"It's okay...Oh my goodness!! I forgot about the party I was supposed to go to!!!!"  
Toshi:  
"What party?"  
Koshi:  
"The coolest Yoshi's party!!!"  
Toshi:  
"Oh...who would that be?"  
Koshi:  
"The cutest guy around! Boshi!! He is in my P.E. Class!!!"  
Toshi:  
"Oh, give me a break! That guy's a jerk!"   
Koshi:  
"Shaddap!!"  
Toshi rolled his eyes and the two went back to the heart of the jungle,  
the imperial kingdom of Yoshi.  
  
The new setting is within the castle, a platinum-colored Yoshi   
prince is sitting on a throne chair looking bored.  
  
"Sire!" A black and a white Yoshi both entered the room and knelt down.  
"Yes? What is it, captains?" The prince responded in a friendly voice.  
The knights:  
"Sire! We have urgent news! It seems King Yoshi has been   
captured by Magikoopa!"  
The Prince:  
"Scoundral! Do you know of the whereabouts?"  
The knights:  
"Yes, we do! But it is too dangerous for any Yoshi to go in!"  
The Prince:  
"I'll do it!"  
The knights  
"You won't!"  
The Prince:  
"You haven't the right to tell me how to live!"  
The knights:  
"We must protect you, though!"  
The Prince:  
"No! You two stay here! I don't want you to follow me!   
I'm taking my best allies with me!"  
The knights:  
"Aren't we your best allies!?"  
The Prince:  
"You were until now!"  
The knights  
"What!? Spoiled prince!"  
The Prince:  
"Guards! Put these men in prison until I return!"  
"Sir!" The blue guards said in unison.  
  
...........  
  
The Yoshi Prince decided to take the best of his allies.  
  
He planned on taking Toshi and Koshi, the twin magic users, Poshi,   
the wise prophet, Loshi, the decieving bounty hunter, and Goshi,   
his most faithful knight. And so they set off to the volcano islands!!!  
  
Koshi:  
"This is such a long walk, Prince!"   
Toshi:  
"Just pretend Boshi is at the top!"  
Koshi:  
"That's a good idea, even if it was from you!"  
Whole bunch:   
"..."  
Koshi:  
"Sorry, everyone! Toshi and I don't get along too well   
outside of battle..."  
Poshi:  
"You two shouldn't bicker all the time, you might need each   
other for the tough trials ahead!"  
  
Loshi had been concentrating on the trip the whole time.  
Loshi:  
"I sense something!"  
The Prince:  
"What is it?"  
  
Chapter 1 is done...so how did you guys like this chapter?   
I'll make Chapter 2 longer, don't worry! ^_^ 


	2. The Tough Trials Ahead

The format is different in this chapter, no quotation marks, I'm sorry...  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Tough Trials Ahead.  
  
Loshi:  
Look out!  
  
Toshi and Koshi:  
OH MY GOSH!!  
  
Poshi:  
...  
  
The Prince:  
Whoa!!!  
  
The enemy was a deformed shy guy, obviously he had been hit by a magikoopa's spell.  
  
The deformed shy guy:  
UUUAAAHHH!!!  
  
Loshi:   
I guess we have no choice!!  
  
Poshi:  
Raging fury burn those unworthy of life!!  
  
Loshi:  
What are you doing?  
  
Toshi:  
Shh! He needs complete concentration to cast his magic...  
  
Loshi:  
I-...okay...  
  
Poshi:  
Fire!!  
  
The deformed shy guy:  
UUUAAHHHH!!!  
  
Loshi:  
Its not affecting him!  
  
Toshi:  
How do you know?  
  
Loshi:  
Look! Nothing's happening!  
  
Koshi:  
No, your wrong! The spell comes from within the monster!  
  
Loshi:  
Oh...well I don't know spells, but I do know physical power!  
Hyaa!!  
  
With that, he sliced his opponent, and fire came out from the spell!  
  
Poshi:  
Wow! Our combo vanquished the beast!!  
  
Loshi(smiling):  
So it did!  
  
The prince:  
Let's continue!  
  
Everyone:  
Right!  
  
The prince:  
WHOA!!  
  
Poshi:  
What is it?  
  
The prince:  
I...i..its...a...MAGIKOOPA!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone:  
AAHHH!!!!  
  
Loshi:  
...You jerk...you captured the King, you transformed the monsters,  
and you killed my family!!! HYAA!!  
  
Magikoopa:  
Ha! You fool! Only magic can penetrate my shield!  
  
Loshi and Poshi nodded to each other.  
  
Poshi:  
Light bolts of swift authority, lend me your power!  
Bolt!!  
  
Loshi:  
Bolt blade!!  
  
Magikoopa:  
Haha-...what?  
  
Loshi:  
DIE!!!  
  
Magikoopa:  
Oh, boy!  
Wuahhh!!!!  
  
Loshi dug his blade into Magikoopa's stomach, and then pushed it up to   
his neck, then pulled it out!  
  
Magikoopa's voice:  
You fools...that's just a clone!  
Do you really believe I would die that easily?  
Hwahahaha!!  
  
The prince:  
SCOUNDRAL!! YOU WILL DIE!!  
You will pay for what you did you little bas-  
  
Magikoopa:  
Watch your tongue! I can make your father suffer for your insolence!  
  
The prince:  
Wha-?  
  
Magikoopa:  
That's right, you don't abide by my laws, and your father suffers!  
  
The prince:  
No...!(he fell to his knees and lowered his head)  
  
Everyone except the prince:  
Oh, no!!  
  
The king's fainted voice:  
Hold on, son! Don't worry about me!  
You're the heir to the throne, you don't need   
me to rule Yoshi Island!  
  
The prince:  
But, father! you mustn't give in to his demands!  
  
The king:  
Don't worry, I can deal with it!  
  
Poshi (whispering):  
Now would be a good time to use your twin magic you   
two!  
  
Toshi & Koshi:  
R, right!  
  
Toshi:  
Please freeze time...  
  
Koshi:  
...and please freeze space!  
  
Both:  
Please take us to our destined place!  
  
Everyone started to disappear.  
  
Magikoopa:  
Where are you going?  
  
Koshi(winking):  
Its a secret!  
  
Magikoopa:  
Why, you little brats!  
I demand you return at once!  
  
Toshi:  
No prob!!  
  
They reappeared in Magikoopa's lair.  
  
Magikoopa(wide-eyed):  
What...is...going...on...here?  
  
Poshi(smiling):  
You're finished!  
  
Magikoopa:  
Not yet! Guard! Come!  
  
A demonic-looking black and white Yoshi appeared...  
  
The prince:  
Sir knights! You're...a single being!  
  
The knight:  
Hmm...this is what happens when you mess  
with things out of your league! Hahaha!!  
  
The prince:  
...okay! You want it that way? Then...  
  
Suddenly, he emmitted a green color...and then his hair turned a strange   
yellow color. His eyes turned red...  
  
The prince:  
You asked for it! Here, I, come!!!!!  
  
Well, I kept my promise...I made Chapter 2 longer!  
I apologize for the fact that I made that last part  
DBZ (Dragon Ball Z) style, but what anime/game story doesn't   
do that nowadays? Oh, well! More to come ^_^ 


	3. Cursed Fate

I'm so glad you people reviewed my story and took the time and the patience... Here's Chapter 3!  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Yoshi or Magikoopa (I forgot to put that in the previous chapter) They are owned by Nintendo. I made up The Yoshi Prince, Yoshi-Knight Bros., Toshi, Koshi, Poshi, Loshi, and Goshi. With that in mind, let's get on with the story!  
  
Chapter 3: Revenge of The Yoshi-Knight Bros.  
  
(The Prince had just unleashed an interesting energy that caused all of the Yoshis to move back.)  
  
The Prince: You will die!!!!  
  
The Knight/s: We think not!!  
  
(The prince had lunged at the knight/s and they/he dodged the attack.)  
  
The Knight/s: Ha! You're just a damn spoiled prince, you may be able to unleash legendary power, but you cannot harness it!! What the?!  
  
(A wound formed upon the knight/s' left shoulder.)  
  
The Knight/s: Huh?! How dare you?! You idiot! You lucky punk! I'll take care of you now! You just come h-  
  
The Prince: Why don't you come over here?  
  
The Knight/s: You little punk!! It's time someone showed you some manners!!!  
  
The Prince: I've already been taught, thank-you!  
  
The Knight/s: You smart-ass little bastard!! Come'ere!! Show me your true power!!  
  
The Prince: You talk to much! Hiyaa!! (The prince lunged a second time, this time, actually slicing at the opponent. The knight/s had tasted what the true potential of the legendary powers of the ancient Yoshis he had known so little about.)  
  
The Knight/s: NOOOOOO!!!  
  
(It looked as if the knight/s would meet their/his demise.)  
  
The Prince: ...Hiyaa!! (Goshi jumped in the way of the prince's slash.)  
  
The Prince: Goshi! No! Why...?  
  
Goshi: I...am...so...sorry...for...my...ac...tion...uhh... (Goshi had closed his eyes for the final time, but still had enough energy to pass on a gift to the prince.) I...want to give...you...my sword...  
  
The Prince: Goshi...(his eyes watered up.) I can't believe you sacrificed yourself, but...why?  
  
Goshi: (His eyes started to water up, too.) Please, prince, let Poshi explain, but, kill me with my sword!!  
  
Everyone except Poshi O_o: What?! Why?!  
  
Poshi: You must, prince! Before Goshi suffers any more!  
  
The Prince: ......okay.....if I must in order to stop his suffering.... (With that, the prince took the sword and did the hardest thing in his life that he had ever done...with the sword raised high, he said one final 'good- bye' to Goshi, and stabbed him straight through the heart.)  
  
Goshi: Uhn...(he then relaxed, with a smile)  
  
The Prince (crying): (He knelt down upon Goshi's body, and laid his face upon Goshi's chest, where his bleeding heart was, and clenched the brick ground) I'm, so, sorry, my friend... (Goshi lay there while his body continued to bleed.)  
  
Poshi (He sat down next to the prince as the prince was weeping over his fallen friend.): I'm sorry you had to endure that pain, Prince...but, there is no time to explain! You must fight the knights!  
  
The Prince: Y, your right! Hiyaa! (He dug Goshi's blood-riden sword into the knights' body, then, a light emitted from the sword.) What's this light?!  
  
Poshi: OH MY GOD!!!!! Go, Go, Go, Goshi's ghost!!!!!  
  
The Prince: What the?! Goshi, you're, you're...  
  
Goshi: Yes, I am...a ghost.  
  
The Prince: ..........  
  
Goshi: .....well, I am glad you saved me...  
  
The Prince (rather annoyed): What in Yoshi's Island do yo mean?!  
  
Goshi (puzzled): Didn't Poshi explain?  
  
Poshi: ....(Whistling)....  
  
The Prince: Po-shi!!  
  
Poshi: Um...We were a bit preoccupied...  
  
The Prince: ...you're right...I'm sorry, Poshi.  
  
Poshi: Right!  
  
Goshi (sounding glad): I...have to go!!!!  
  
The Prince: What?! You can't! What will we do without your help?!  
  
Goshi (eyes watering): I'm sorry...but I, like all Yoshis, will be coming back as a new being on the island...  
  
The Prince (tears dropping): You...can't...leave...you mustn't!!  
  
Poshi: Let him go...  
  
(Poshi tried to hold him to support his emotion)  
  
The Prince: Let go of me!  
  
(With that, Poshi slapped the prince.)  
  
Poshi: You spoiled boy! You must realize by now that crying over the loved lost helps nobody, not even yourself! Now I suggest you pull things together and take care of Magikoopa before he takes another one close to YOU!!!!  
  
(Magikoopa had shocked Poshi, possibly to death!)  
  
The Prince: POSHI!!!!  
  
Toshi: You gotta heal him, sis!  
  
Koshi: I'm way ahead of ya!!  
  
Koshi: I pray for my ally...please grant him life...Ressurection!  
  
(A shine of light flew across Poshi's body, but, sadly, Koshi missed a word.)  
  
Toshi: Way ta go, airhead! Did you study 'Granting life/death'?  
  
Koshi (trying to sound innocent): Um...you don't mean lesson 6.4 do you?  
  
Toshi: That's the one...  
  
Koshi (Smacking her head): Oops! I accidently read 6.5; The difference between Black and White magic.  
  
Toshi: Even I read the White magic part, you forgot the word 'fallen' in your spell; "I pray for my 'fallen' ally", not "I pray for my ally"!  
  
Koshi: Well...I...wait! Why where you reading the White magic section, anyway?  
  
Toshi: Because, I'm a book-worm, remember?!  
  
(The Magikoopa was amazed at how well the twins could argue 'Well' he thought, 'I had better get rid of them while I can!' And with that in mind, he shocked both of them!)  
  
Toshi and Koshi: AAHHHH!!!!!  
  
(They fell to the ground.)  
  
(Loshi and the prince where the only two left, they were looking at Goshi's bloody, dead corpse, Koshi's, Toshi's, and Poshi's shocked bodies, too.)  
  
Loshi: Hiyah!  
  
(He lunged at Magikoopa with his sword poised towards the fiend.)  
  
Magikoopa: You poor fool, I'll kill your for your stupidity!!  
  
(He shot a bolt of energy at Loshi.)  
  
(Loshi's eyes widened with fright of mere seconds to live.)  
  
The Prince: LOSHI!!!!!!!!  
  
Loshi: I'm sorry, Prince!  
  
(He disintigrated into thin air.)  
  
(The Prince couldn't contain the sadness, anger, and confusion running through his mind.)  
  
The Prince: YOU KILLED MY FRIENDS!!! NOW IT'S YOUR TURN!!!  
  
(Magikoopa shot an energy he had been storing in his hand.)  
  
Magikoopa: Die you insolent little brat!!!  
  
I don't blame you for hating me and trying to flame me for leaving a cliffhanger (ahem!), but I do apologize. I just got Gamecube, so I may be spending more time on Super Smash Bros. Melee than this...I'm really sorry... 


	4. Is it the End?

Sorry it took so long! New Chapter! I forgot to title Chapter 3 in the story...but...I'll title this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Yoshi (I'm sad -_-), nor do I own Magikoopa (I'm not sad anymore ^_^)!  
  
Chapter 4: Is it the End?  
  
(Magikoopa lunged at The Prince.)  
  
Magikoopa: Die!  
  
The Prince: Uuaahhh!!!!!  
  
(Magikoopa had stabbed the sword into The Prince's chest.)  
  
The Prince: Ughh...(he spat out some blood)...uhhn...(then he got slammed into the ground.)  
  
Magikoopa: Darn! I didn't wanna kill him, I still needed him to meet my demands with his father...oh yeah! I forgot about the former-king! Oh, well. Since the prince is dead, I'll kill the king, too.  
  
(While Magikoopa was too absorbed in his plan, he didn't see The Prince's hand twitch.)  
  
Magikoopa: HahaHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! After that, I will be the king, AHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
The King: Oh...no!...how? (his eyes watered up at the image of his son getting beaten so badly.)  
  
The Prince: Uhn...I...I'm okay...(he was very bloody in the face and chest areas.) I must of got slammed harder than I thought...oh!...my head hurts...  
  
Magikoopa: Hmm? What's this? The foolish kid's still live...oh, well...he's lost his negative energy, he's just another weak Prince that can be dealed with soon enough. On to more important matters...like...what am I going to wear when I take over Dinosaur Isle?  
  
(He left the room...giving The Prince a chance to escape with his father. 'But' he thought 'I can't leave, not after what happened, I need to kill that little-' his thought was interrupted by Magikoopa returning with a green-velvet robe.)  
  
Magikoopa: Now, to take you out!  
  
(He shot at the Prince with a bolt of dark energy...)  
  
Magikoopa: NOOOOO!!!!!! (The King threw his shackels in the way and was broken free.)  
  
The King, and The Prince: YESSS!!  
  
Magikoopa: No problem, I'll just kill you both!  
  
(He charged up!)  
  
Magikoopa: DIE!!!  
  
(The Prince pushed his father to the left, and he leaped to the right.)  
  
Magikoop: Damn it! Stop doing that!  
  
(He charged again, this time aiming at The King.)  
  
Magikoopa: Long...live..The King...  
  
The Prince: Not if I can help it!  
  
(He chucked his sword at Magikoopa just before he shot his energy.)  
  
Magikoopa: Uhh! (He spat out blood, lots of it!)  
  
(The energy came an inch to The King's face, then dissapeared.)  
  
Magikoopa: Fools...I have a bomb planted for such an occassion as this, so you have two minutes to escape my amazing fortress! HAHAHAUH-  
  
(Magikoopa slumped to the ground, and then The Prince killed him.)  
  
The Prince (looking pissed): I've had enough with you're talking...  
  
The King: Oh my goodness! We have only less than two minutes!  
  
The Prince (very serious): Don't worry father, we will escape!  
  
(The Prince picked up his father, and jumped out the window!)  
  
The King: I don't doubt what you're doing, but, why did you jump out of the 5th floor window?!  
  
The Prince:..... you needn't worry father. We'll land safely...FLOAT!!!!!  
  
(Suddenly, they started floating, it took them about a minute and a half to get down because of the slow safety rate, then, the Fortress exploded!)  
  
The King: ......scared.....very....ooh...(he was knocked out by his fright.)  
  
The Prince: I'll have to tell him it was all a dream the whole time...for now...let's go home...  
  
(The Prince had walked home, luckily, it would all be downhill from here, but he still wondered why Goshi jumped in the way. Then, a voice echoed in The Prince's mind 'Goshi was poisened on the way up here, and I didn't know any spells to cure such a poison.' 'Who is this voice,' The Prince thought. 'I am Poshi, and I just wanted to inform you of why Goshi did what he did...goodbye.' The Prince flash-backed the event when Goshi the bounty hunter jumped in the way.)  
  
The Prince: Poshi, NO!!!!! Come back!!!!  
  
(........)  
  
The Prince: Come...back....  
  
(His eyes started to water up.)  
  
The Prince: I'd better continue...  
  
(The Prince had continued down the path.)  
  
The Prince: This is kind of hard to carry father down the slope, well at least it is downhill from the top of the volcano.  
  
(After a one hour walk down twists and turns while dodging enemy encounters, the Prince finally made it to the kingdom. Everyone had cheered the Prince as he brought the King back. But he looked down sad-faced when someone asked him where everyone else was.)  
  
The Prince: I'm sorry...it was a horrible nightmare watching my friends die one-by-one (he started to break out in tears.) I...I couldn't help them...  
  
Everyone: ....  
  
The King: W...what happened...?  
  
The Prince: Uh-oh! Um...father, your awake...  
  
The King: Um...I think I am...ow! My head hurts...I had the worst dream...everyone died! It was horrible!  
  
The Prince: ....I can't lie to you father...that dream of yours...was a nightmarish reality...Toshi, Koshi, Loshi, and Poshi all died the same fate, while Goshi died a much worse death (his eyes started to really gush water.), and I am the one who killed him...  
  
(The King was completely speechless, he found out his son's team of defense all died, and his own son killed one of them, he couldn't bare such a truth.)  
  
The King: Liar...I don't believe you.  
  
(The Prince looked up, surprised.)  
  
The King: You...you're not my son...you're just an imposter! Guards! Get him!  
  
The Prince (crying): FATHER!!!!!!! Why...? How could you think such a thing?  
  
The King: You...wait...  
  
The Prince: You're the imposter!! That must mean... oh, NO!!!!!!!! You can't be, your.... Magikoopa, aren't you?!  
  
Magikoopa: That's mostly right!! I'm just controlling him, but the only way to stop it is if you kill the King, but, other than that, I will destroy the kingdom!!  
  
Everyone (including the Prince): GASP!!!!!!  
  
The Prince: If there's one thing I learned, it is that my father isn't afraid to die, and he will die an honorable death!!  
  
Magikoopa: You don't have it in you to kill your own father! I know you don't!!  
  
(The Prince knew that Magikoopa was right, then, almost out of a unison prayer from everyone, a lightning struck Magikoopa.)  
  
The Prince O_o: ....wow...what a miracle!!  
  
Magikoopa: .... (then he fell down.)  
  
The Prince: I'm sorry...father...  
  
(After some hours of repair, the outer kingdom looked as good as new.)  
  
(What seems like days later, The Prince was putting some flowers on a huge tombstone that said "Here lies the brave warriors: Toshi, Koshi, Poshi, Loshi, and Goshi." 


End file.
